The present invention relates to a small size multipolar waterproof connector having improved waterproof properties with respect to a plurality of electric wires connecting a housing and a terminal, and to an assembling method of the waterproof connector.
As a waterproof connector of this kind, there are connectors as disclosed in Japanese Patent No. H5-65996 shown in FIG. 8, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H7-263076 shown in FIG. 9, and Japanese Utility Model Registration Application Laid-open No. S62-147277 shown in FIG. 10.